VOX Box: Wonderful Ceremony
Characters * Kate Kane * Maggie Sawyer * Bruce Wayne * Clark Kent * Wonder Woman Location * Morrison Park, Gotham City, NJ * October 27th 2013, 1324 Local Time VOX Archive * Wonder Woman: And so, bound by the blessed threads of the Rope of Hestia, do you, Katherine, take Margaret to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and support through sickness and in health 'til death do you part? * Kate Kane: soft giggle I do. * Wonder Woman: And, Margaret, also bound by the blessed threads of the Rope of Hestia, do you take Katherine to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and support through sickness and in health 'til death do you part? * Maggie Sawyer: I do. * Wonder Woman: Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey, the nation of Themyscira, and Hera - Goddess of Marriage, I now pronounce you married. You may each kiss your bride. * lip smack, applause * Wonder Woman: Congratulations, you two. I know you'll make each other very happy. * Maggie Sawyer: Thank you so much for doing this! * Wonder Woman: It was my pleasure... but here's the man you should really thank. * Bruce Wayne: footsteps Congratulations, Kate... and Maggie, welcome to the family. * Maggie Sawyer: chuckle Thank you, Bruce... and thank you for helping us arrange all this in just five days. * Bruce Wayne: Of course. Anything for my cousin. Now, move along. You've got guests eager to talk to both of you. * Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer: 2 instances * Wonder Woman: You look good, Bruce. You should wear pastels more often. * Bruce Wayne: Ha... You're funny. * Clark Kent: footsteps So Wonder Woman officiates weddings now? Is no detail too small for Wonder Woman? * Bruce Wayne: Clark Kent... from the Daily Planet. What brings you to Gotham? * Clark Kent: My editor heard of this wedding being performed by Wonder Woman. Sent me to cover it. * Bruce Wayne: Ah, well you can tell Perry White this is a private ceremony... friends and family only... but please feel free to stay and have some cake and champagne. chuckle How are you, Clark? * Clark Kent: I'm just swell, thanks for asking. Diana... lovely job. I genuinely didn't know you did this sort of thing. * Wonder Woman: In Themyscira, royalty acts in Hera's stead and officiate weddings. Therefore, I'm licensed in every state and country that honors Themysciran custom. * Clark Kent: No, I'm aware of that law... I just meant... uh... I didn't know you were a proponent of gay marriage. * Wonder Woman: Clark... Themyscira is a nation composed of women. To us, it's not "gay" marriage. It's marriage. * Clark Kent: Yes, I know... but... It was only legalized this week. I didn't expect you to make such a bold stand... politically speaking, I mean. Very brave of you. * Wonder Woman: I didn't do this to take a stance or make a statement. A wedding is a breath of fresh air. What with the nasty business in Star City, the Reach delegation, and all this business with Red X... Not to mention all the anti-Khandaqi protests and riots in Gateway City. * Bruce Wayne: I'll second that. * Clark Kent: I'm still amazed at how you subdued that entire rioting mob without throwing a single punch. * Wonder Woman: Violence is the lowest form of communication. I let them have their say... then I had mine. sigh Speaking of communication, I have to say, this is nice... Being able to talk to the two of you... in public, without costumes or masks getting in the way. * Clark Kent: Coming from the woman dressed in a battle skirt... * Wonder Woman: This is my formal Themysciran attire, reflective of my position as Themyscira's appointed Suprema. * Bruce Wayne: chuckle Yes, well... you might be the same person in and out of your costume, Diana, but I assure you that both Clark and I are actually in disguise at the moment. * Wonder Woman: sigh Be that as it may be, it's still nice... We should do this more often. * Clark Kent: Sure... just have Bruce bankroll the lesbian weddings of a few more socialites and hero cops where Wonder Woman is the officiant and I'm sure my editor will let me cover it. * Wonder Woman: Weddings aren't the only reason we need to see each other out of costume. * Bruce Wayne: The three of us all cast big shadows in and out of costume, Diana. Clark is a famous journalist and I'm a billionaire playboy. If the two of us were seen regularly in the company of Princess Diana of Themyscira who is known to be Wonder Woman by just about everyone, it's only a matter of time before dots are connected and people start to speculate what I look like with a cape and pointed ears and start asking Clark to take his glasses off... which honestly, I'm surprised we've gotten away with it this long. * Wonder Woman: I know, but are you saying that Matches Malone can't visit Gateway City with his friend Chaz Donen? * Bruce Wayne: whisper: Shh... we're being watched. * Wonder Woman: Excuse me? * Bruce Wayne: Shh, don't raise your voice. Don't look. There's some people looking at us. Pretend like I hit on you. * Wonder Woman: Pardon me? Why would you hit on me? You know I'm married to Steve- * Bruce Wayne: I'm Bruce Wayne, the playboy, remember? Here, slap me... Hurry before they get suspicious. * Wonder Woman: I don't condone the use of violence to sell deception. * Bruce Wayne: sigh Hey Princess, how about we ditch this scene and let me tie you up with that rope of yours? slap, groan, footsteps, cough Okay then... Message received. Ouch. whisper: See you later. * Clark Kent: whisper: Diana, it would help sell the ruse if you didn't look like you enjoyed that... * Wonder Woman: But I did... I know I said violence is not always the answer, but giggle Bruce had it coming for a while. Trivia and Notes * Clark alias, "Chaz Donen", is a nod to Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1010. * This VOX Box might be a nod to Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman #48. Links and References * VOX Box: Wonderful Ceremony Category:VOX Box Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Maggie Sawyer/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances